Sonic's Ultimate Quest
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Sonic has a lot on his plate now. Chaos Emeralds are being taken, robots of 2 rival groups keep appearing, and Tails has joined one of the groups! What's going on? Read to find out! R&R! Two-shot later. NO FLAMES! Rated T to be safe. Ideas welcome!
1. The begining of it all

Sonic's Adventure

T.B.M.: Here's a new Sonic the Hedgehog story for ya!!

Sonic: Hope this is better than the last.

T.B.M.: I hope so too Sonic. I own my OCs (who will appear later) and what's on my list.

* * *

It was peaceful day up on Angle Island. Knuckles was sitting in-front of the Master Emerald like he always did. Arms crossed and eyes shut. He wasn't moving an inch until he heard something in the bushes.

"Who's out there?!" he demanded, rising up and getting into a fighting position.

"It's just me," called out a female voice.

She came out of the bushes and Knuckles looked more relaxed.

"Sorry about that Shade. I thought you were someone else," Knuckles apologized. (I'm talking about the echidna in Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brother Hood.)

Shade nodded once and said, "It's alright since you're not used to me being here yet. It takes awhile for someone to get used to changes."

Knuckles nodded sheepishly until he heard something familiar. It was metal footsteps climbing up the ruins.

"Shade! Get out of here!! Something's coming and I don't want you to get hurt," Knuckles warned.

Shade nodded and ran off to hide in the bushes. Knuckles got in a fighters stance and was ready for what Eggman was sending.

"Destroy all who oppose my master!!" a robotic voice roared.

Knuckles wasn't worried. Eggman always sent robots that said things like that. But when it reached the top of the stairs, Knuckles was worried about what he was fighting. It didn't look like something Eggman would send. It appeared to be some kind of dragon shaped robot. It was 4 ft. tall. The head was narrow as were the eyes. It had pointy teeth, a long tail, a pair of wings that could reach 3 ft. across when spread out, strong back legs, thin arms with claws, a large body that could easily hold the Master Emerald, and it was painted red and black.

"What are you?!?" Knuckles questioned.

The robot answered, "I am Dragon Unit-#9625!! I have come for the Master Emerald for my master's plans!!"

"You can have it over my dead body!!" Knuckles roared.

The robot opened its mouth and started to charge something. It was an energy ball. The center was white while the outer part was blue with electricity crackling inside it. When it was as least half the size of its mouth, it fired the energy ball at Knuckles. It was moving too fast to dodge in time.

"RUAGH!!!" Knuckles screamed in agony as the electricity was sent all over his body.

"Knuckles!" Shade shouted, rushing from the bushes to her fallen friend. She wasn't concerned about her safety at all!

The robot stood there, not making any movement. It was ordered to attack anyone who was in the way of getting the emerald. Apparently it didn't see Shade as a threat. Shade put her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. He was breathing but barely. Shade picked him up, and activated a teleportation device to get to Station Square hospital.

The robot let out a booming laugh and said, "Master Emerald in sight. Prepare to take to base."

But before it could reach the emerald, another robot landed in-front of it. It looked like the first but was blue and white instead.

"Sir, this is Dragon Unit Dragoska. I have located an enemy. Orders?" asked the robot.

"You know very well what to do," someone said from a commutation device from afar.

The robot known as Dragoska nodded. "Yes, sir. Shut down enemy unit and bring back to base for reprogramming and memory scan of enemy plains," the robot explained.

While Dragoska was talking, the other dragon was charging another energy ball. Dragoska put its arms together and produced a blue energy shield. The robot fired but the ball was absorbed into the shield. Dragoska charged at the robot and they begun to battle with claws, teeth, tail, and legs. It was an intense fight. While they were fighting, another red and black colored dragon came down and opened its body, reveling a large storage area. 4 cables came out and pulled the Master Emerald in.

"Phase 1: complete. Returning to base for Phase 2 of operation Gaia," said the robot. It then opened its wings and took off for space.

Dragoska gave and uppercut to the robot it was fighting which caused it to fall to the ground and shut down. Dragoska felt the island shake and knew what had happened. It spread its wings, grabbed the D.U. with his tail, and flew off. (D.U. means Dragon Unit.)

**Up in space**

The D.U. was headed for a sliver sphere the size of half a planet. It flew in a special entrance and went to the M.C.R. (Master Control Room if you wanted to know.) High up in a chair, covered in darkness, was a human. The only part you could make out was a metal left hand. The D.U. flew in and bowed before its master.

"Status report Dragon Unit-#7108," the person demanded.

"Sir, we lost Dragon Unit-#9625 when a D.U. of an enemy appeared. I was able to grab the emerald and escape before it could get it," the D.U. explained. It stood up and opened its body, showing the Master Emerald.

The figure rubbed his hands together and smiled, although you could only see his left hand.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan!! Take the emerald down to the cannon room. Once the search probes find the location, I'll unleash the monster within!! Then I'll force every planet to surrender or die! With that beast in my possession, I'll get back on his good side," the figure explained to no-one.

The D.U. had already left for the cannon room. The figure was laughing evilly; he knew the beast was unstoppable even to the one who stopped it before!! All that he needed was to find the location it was at, and then, his plains would be a reality.

"I'll make sure you're the first to suffer my vengeance my counterpart. You're ruined my life, now I'll ruin yours," the figure whispered before laughing again.

"YOU LIFE WILL BE MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" he laughed.

**Back on Mobius**

Sonic was sitting in a tree, relaxing from his daily run. He wasn't happy right now. He was sad.

"Cream," he whispered with a tear falling down his cheek.

'I can't believe it,' Sonic thought. 'I can't believe we couldn't save her. All we had to do was rush in and blowup Eggman's base to bits with his new ultimate weapon………and when were escaping, he show up and sends Cream and Omega down a shaft while the bombs were going off. If only I had a Chaos Emerald, I could have saved them.'

"SONIC!!" Tails called out.

Sonic was pulled out of his trance and fell out of the tree. He pulled his head out of the ground and saw Tails running towards him.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked, rubbing his sore head.

"It's…(pant)…Knuckles!! He's…(pant)…at…(pant)…the hospital!!" Tails explained between breaths.

Sonic knew this wasn't a good sign. If Knuckles was sick or injured, then someone could take the Master Emerald without any problems. Sonic pick up Tails and rushed to the hospital.

**Meanwhile**

Shade was sitting outside on a chair. Rouge was there as well. Shade explained everything to the doctors and Rouge.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good. If it can take out Knuckle Head like that, then it's pretty strong," Rouge said.

Shade was looking at her feet when she asked, "Has Eggman ever built something like this before?"

Rouge sighed, "You're asking the wrong person. I rarely get mixed up with Eggman and his robots so I have no idea about this."

Sonic soon came rushing in. Rouge had to cover her ears due to the sonic boom. Sonic put Tails on a chair so he could rest up.

"What happened to Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Shade sighed and explained, "We were on Angle Island when a robot appeared. I took cover and saw some kind of dragon shaped robot. It said that it wanted the Master Emerald for its master. It shot some kind of energy ball and shocked Knuckles. I ran out and found out he was barely breathing. I teleported here and the doctors took him in."

Sonic was confused. Eggman never built a robot like that before. Who was this and what did they want? They had to wait for the doctors okay to see Knuckles.

**Down at the Mystic Ruins**

Vanilla was sitting on a couch, knitting a blanket, sniffling. She was upset that Cream was gone. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Cheese was still around but it wasn't going to be the same without Cream around. Vanilla soon felt a kick in her stomach.

She rubbed it and said, "Don't worry baby. Everything is going to be fine."

Vanilla was very stressed right now. Cream was gone and she's 7 months pregnant. The father of this baby was also Cream's father. She hoped she'd never see him again. She went back to her knitting until Cheese flew in.

"Chao Chao Chao?" he chirped.

Vanilla sighed and answered, "Don't worry Cheese. I'll take good care of you."

She soon heard a knock at the door. Vanilla stopped knitting. Vanilla though that she would never get that blanket done if things kept coming up like this. Maybe it was Vector checking up on her again. Since he found out, he was visiting Vanilla more often, helping with the house work or shopping. He wanted to be sure that she could get her work and shopping done.

"Hello?" she asked, sticking her head out the front door, looking around for someone.

She was about to head back inside until she heard breathing. She looked down and gasped. Laying down, on her back, on the front step, out cold, was……..

"CREAM!!!" Vanilla shouted in disbelief.

Yep, laying on her back, on the front step, was Cream. She was alive and breathing. Vanilla was too shocked to move until she saw Cream squirm a bit. Vanilla scooped her up and ran to the living room. She laid Cream down on a couch, still trying to get over the shock that her daughter was alive.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO!?!?" Cheese chirped, surprised to see his owner was alive.

Vanilla looked at him and nodded. "Yes Cheese. Cream is here and alive. But how? Oh, I don't care about that!! I'm just happy she's alright. Go get a blanket for her please," she said.

Cream started to moan until she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before asking, "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

"Cream!!" Vanilla cheered, wrapping her arms around her daughter, crying with happiness.

"M-m-mom. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where are we? Where's Cheese at?" Cream asked quiet confused about what was going on.

"I thought you were dead. I'm so relieved that you're alive," Vanilla explained, still sobbing.

Cream hugged her mom back. She had no idea what was going on but it was serious.

**Down in Station Square**

Amy was walking home with an armful of groceries. It's been pretty stressful for her. She had just lost her best friend. But that's not what's on her mind.

'I don't get it,' she pondered. 'How could Eggman rebuild a base that damaged in mere hours? It's just weird. Then again, he does have an army of robots at his disposal.'

She was walking past an ally, when someone pulled her into an ally. He was wearing a black ski mask and clothes. He pulled out a knife from behind him.

"Give me all you're money!! RIGHT NOW OR DIE!!" He demanded.

Amy was about to shout for help until a voice called out, "Leave her alone punk!!"

Before the figure knew it, he was given a strong punch to the face and knocked out. Amy wanted to thank who saved her but whoever it was left before she could.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Amy shrugged and grabbed her bag before heading to her apartment. She was about to enter until a robot appeared. It appeared to be some kind of humanoid. It was 4 and ½ ft. tall. It looked somewhat like a knight. It had some kind of mouth guard and small black eyes. It was blue and white, wearing a white cape, and on its palms were small white orbs.

"I am Energy Knight Unit Kindgso. You have a Chaos Emerald on you. My master needs it for his ideal. Please hand it over or I'll use force," the robot explained, stretching out its hand.

Amy put her bag down, pulled out her PikoPiko hammer, and threatened, "Get out of my sight or Eggman will have one less robot to order around."

"Eggman?" Kindgso asked. "Searching data banks……………………………………………………no matches found. I don't know who this 'Eggman' is, but, I was programmed to not take no as an answer."

The robot made a fighting pose. Amy charged but Kindgso charged a dark blue energy ball in his left hand. It fired and it hit Amy dead on. She screamed in agony before passing out.

"Sorry, but I had no choice young one. My master is very serious about his ideal and programmed us only to use force if needed. It couldn't be helped. Now for the emerald," Kindgso explained, reaching into Amy's invisible pocket.

It pulled out a Chaos Emerald but felt sorry for Amy. It picked her and her bag up, teleported to her apartment; put her on the couch, the groceries in the kitchen, and teleported back to its base. (Where ever that was.)

**Down at Tails' workshop**

Tails was busy working on a new shield for the Tornado. On a nearby stand, was a rose in a flower pot. Tails was sniffling. Apparently, he still hasn't gotten over what happened to Cosmo that day.

He stopped working, and started to cry his eyes out. "WHY DID I KILL HER?!?!" he sobbed.

"To protect the ones you care about," came a robotic reply.

Tails screamed, jumped 2 feet in the air, and turned around. Standing right in-front of him was a robot. It looked a lot like the one that attacked Amy, but instead of having small white orbs on its palms, it was carrying a twin headed spear on its back.

"Wh-what do you want?" Tails asked who was still quiet scared about the robot.

It stretched out its hand and explained, "I am Combat Knight Unit Litrka. You have a Chaos Emerald and my master needs it for his ideal. He also needs that plant you have for something."

Tails spread his arms apart and shouted, "I'll never let you have Cosmo or the emerald!! Take your ideas of war and leave!!"

Litrka asked, "War?" It then continued, "My master's ideal isn't about war."

Tails was confused until the robot explained what its master's ideal was. (I can't explain until later due to plot spoilers and give away who its master is.) Tails couldn't believe what its master wanted to do. Tails thought about it for a bit and said, "You can have both under one condition, let me come with you to see you're master. I want to join him."

The robot put 2 fingers on the side of its head and said, "Sir, the young boy wants to come and join us in exchange for the emerald and plant. Orders?"

"Bring him to the base. He could be of some use to us. Now listen carefully," someone said on the other end.

The robot nodded and listened to what its master's orders. When the transmission ended, the robot explained, "My master will let you come so long as you don't let anyone know. He will send some robots to gather your things later and set up a special workshop for you."

Tails nodded, grabbed the pot and the robots hand, then they teleported back to the robot's base. What was his ideal? You have to wait and see.

**Back at the hospital**

Shadow, Amy, Vanilla, and Cream had also appeared after Sonic. Knuckles wobbled out of the medical room, looking quiet dizzy.

"You okay Knuckle Head?" Sonic joked.

Knuckles replied, "When I find that robot, then I'll be alright."

"What's the plan faker?" Shadow asked with a roll of his eyes.

Sonic let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I want all of you at my house in an hour. We got stuff to do."

They all nodded and left. Sonic had a lot to think about and it would take awhile.

**Down at Eggman's base**

Eggman was sitting in his chair, pondering about what to do. He needed something strong and almost impossible to stop.

"What to do, what to do?" he asked himself.

Metal Sonic was nearby and said, "How about we make more powerful robot versions of them to crush them!"

Eggman groaned and replied, "We've tried to do that Metal Sonic. I want an ultimate weapon so powerful, NOTHING CAN STOP IT!!"

He started his laugh until the alarms went off. "INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! ALL ROBOTS REPORT TO SECTOR B-5!! REPEAT, SECTOR B-5!!"

Eggman switched on his security cameras and saw that they were all destroyed. He was starting to get worried. Those cameras were very strong and if something broke them, it wasn't a good sign. There was a loud explosion nearby. It was close because it was the door to where he was that was blown open!! Eggman turned around and saw something that was insane!! Whatever it was, it looked like Chaos 0!! But instead of being blue, it was red, and had a metal sphere in where its brain would be.

"What are you!?!?" Eggman demanded.

The strange thing didn't reply, instead it launched a fist at Metal Sonic, shutting him down. The thing then brought it into its watery body.

"Capture complete master. Returning to base now," it spoke in a robotic voice.

Eggman pressed a button and all the exits were sealed off. The strange robot turned into a puddle and escaped down a crack. The really strange thing was that Metal Sonic was taken with it.

'How did it do that?' He pondered. He shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. All I need to know is how much damage was done and a few other things.'

Eggman turned around and begun to type on a keyboard, hoping to find a small clue about that robot or whatever it was that destroyed his base and took Metal Sonic.

**At an unknown location**

The D.U. Dragoska, the E.K.U. (Energy Knight Unit) Kindgso, and the C.K.U. (Combat Knight Unit) Litrka were stand in-front of a figure, sitting in a high chair, covered in shadows.

"Status report my friends," the figure said.

Dragoska was the first to speak. "Sir! I was unable to retrieve the Master Emerald. When I brought the enemy D.U. back here, it somehow lost its memory. I am sorry."

The figure nodded and said, "I should send more units next time."

Kindgso spoke next. "I was able to retrieve a Chaos Emerald sir. I'm sorry but I had to use force to get it."

"That's alright Kindgso. You were programmed only to use force if needed. It appears everything is working out," the figure said. The figure then asked, "How about you Litrka?"

Litrka gave a salute and answered, "Not only did I get a Chaos Emerald, but 2 new members that believe in our ideal."

The figure nodded and said, "We need more emeralds and robots. Go check the scanners for more. We need the other 5 emeralds in 3 months or our ideal will not be a reality."

The robots nodded and left. The figure put his hands together and sighed.

"It's on old foe," he whispered.

He turned around to a large screen and a holographic keyboard appeared. The figure started to type on it.

**Down at Sonic's house**

Almost everyone was sitting at Sonic's dinging room table. I'm saying almost everybody because Tails wasn't around.

"Where's Tails at?" Cream asked.

"Chao?" Cheese asked.

Sonic held a piece of paper and said, "We have a problem. Strange things have been happening. This is a list of those things that have happened." Sonic cleared his throat and begun.

* * *

Fact#1- Cream was found alive when she should be dead.

Fact#2- A dragon shaped robot came and took the Master Emerald.

Fact#3- Eggman's destroyed base was found put back together a few hours after we destroyed it.

Fact#4- The robots don't work for Eggman.

Fact#5- There appears to be 2 groups who work against each-other.

Fact#6- The robots don't attack us unless we won't do what they want.

Fact#7- Tails is missing and so is the rose he cares about.

Fact#8- The robots keep talking about an ideal.

* * *

"Wait a minute……What do you mean by 2 groups?" Rouge questioned.

"I saw a pair of robots battling each-other. One fit Knuckle's and Shade's description. The other was the one that fit Amy's," Sonic explained.

"This is too weird," Shade said with her arms crossed.

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "If what Sonic says is true, than this isn't going to end well for anyone."

The others agreed with Knuckles. What was going on exactly?

**To be continued…**

* * *

T.B.M.: There's the first chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Sonic: Wasn't there something else you wanted to say.

T.B.M.: Oh yeah!! I could use a few new robot ideas. If you're confused, then don't worry about a thing. It will be less confusing and more will be explained in later chapters.


	2. The 2 rivals meet

Sonic's Ultimate Quest

T.B.M.: Here's the next chapter.

Tails: I can't believe what's happened!

T.B.M.: Well, this is going to be better than my last Sonic story. Like always, I only own my OCs and what's on my list.

* * *

Tails was in a poorly lit room. The only light was the light from above. Standing in-front of him was the figure.

"What are your orders?" he asked.

"SIR!! I am only allowed to talk about the ideal with others who want to be apart of it. No fighting unless I'm provoked. Only use force if necessary. Bring all defeated robots back to base," Tails explained.

The figure nodded and walked into the light. He was an adult red fox, with black fur where the white would be. He wore a large blue coat that reached his knees, red and black sunglasses, fingerless gloves, white boots with silver trims, and a black bandana rolled up and tied on his head.

"That's good to know. By the way, call me 'Shnjko'. I hope your inventions will come in handy for our organization Tails," Shnjko said.

Shnjko snapped his fingers and all the lights came on. They were in a robot factory of some kind. Tails' equipment was getting set up by a pair of Dragon Units. Tails thought he had died and gone to heaven. A small silver colored ball with a red light on the front flew in and was in-front of Shnjko's face.

"What's up Giga?" he asked.

"Sir!! We have detected another Chaos Emerald! I do have some bad news however. It appears that it is in an abandoned town guarded by many old robots. They are quiet powerful but the biggest problem is the air. You see, the town was abandoned due to high toxins in the area from a viral lab in the center of the city. It's been sealed off but there is a secret entrance in there. What robot would you like me to send sir?" the probe explained.

Shnjko thought about it for a bit and said, "Go get the new prototype ready. I've been dying to give it a test run."

Giga replied, "As you wish sir. I do have some more bad news though. Someone known as Rouge knows about the emerald as well so this could be a race."

Shnjko snapped his fingers and said, "Then send in the robot so I can give it orders and teleport it to the stinkin' city already!!"

The probe attached to a small hole, which lead to the main computer of the base. In fact, Giga was the computer that controlled the base!! It knew better than to anger its master. A robot entered the room. It almost looked like a D.U. with a few key differences. There was a large cannon on its back. It was upright like a normal person. Its arms were larger but not longer, with a small barrel and cannon on each arm. Its legs were gone. It had tracks instead. On its head was a pair of small energy guns. It was painted blue and white like a D.U. would be.

"What is this?" Tails asked in amazement.

Shnjko held out one hand to the robot and explained, "This is called a Dragon Cannon Unit, or a D.C.U. for short. The large cannons are powerful but can't fire quickly while the smaller energy guns can shoot faster but aren't as strong. The size of the arms had to be increased due to the heavy cannons. The large cannon on its back is the strongest but has a charge problem. It can produce an energy field to absorb any attacks to a certain limit. I designed it so someone can drive it from the inside. It's supposed to be very accurate but it malfunctioned before I could program it to work that way."

Tails put one hand on his chin and started to think. They could run into a few problems if it wasn't accurate. Tails snapped his fingers and asked, "What if I take it out for a run?"

Shnjko shrugged and answered, "Sure Tails. The controls are simple and easy to learn. Some have labels so you won't press the wrong button. The cannon in the mouth of the D.C.U. is a teleporter. Bring any robots you take down here. We could use them. Just be careful."

Tails nodded and walked to the back of the robot. The cannon moved up and a hatch opened on the back. Tails climbed in and saw a seat. He climbed in it as well. A headset with lime-green glasses came down on his head. He looked around and saw slots for where the arms were.

'I guess that's how I control the arms,' he thought.

Tails put his arms in the slots and moved them around. The glasses allowed Tails to see what the robot saw. The head also moved with his head. Tails felt a pair of pedals but instead of being like regular gas pedals, they were like a see-saw. Tails push down on the left pedal and the left track moved back, causing the D.C.U. to turn left. He pushed up on it and it turned right.

'So that's how I move it,' Tails thought. 'Simple enough to learn, still, this is pure genius.'

Tails tried to figure out how to work the guns. Shnjko said, "Press the blue button in-front of you to activate the speech function."

Tails pulled his left arm out of the slot and saw a small keyboard. He did as he was told.

"Can you hear me?" Tails asked.

Shnjko gave him a thumbs up and replied, "10-4 good buddy!! The triggers for the guns are on the joysticks for the arms. The buttons on the joysticks are for the cannons. The hands will work on there own. There's a mini-map in there. Just press the green button."

Tails gave a nod. This was a pretty cool robot. He saw a red button and was about to ask what it did.

Shnjko must have read his mind because he said, "Don't press the red button. It opens the back and the toxic gases will leak in! Just incase, I've added a gas mask under the seat. Be careful out there." He was about to send Tails out but he added, "Oh yeah!! Before I forget, the shield is automatic. The large cannon can be activated by your mind. Break a leg little buddy."

Shnjko snapped his fingers and Tails was gone, still in the robot.

**Down at Sonic's**

Rouge pulled out an old map and laid it on a table. It was so old; it looked like it would fall apart any second. It appeared to be some town. Somewhere in the far north of the town was a red circle that looks like it was just added.

Everyone gathered around the map. Rouge pointed at the circle and explained, "This is Toxic Town. It's been called that for 30 years. You see, 30 years ago, a scientist was making a toxin so powerful; it could wipe out an entire enemy base. It leaked out and the creator warned the town before it could escape. Luckily they evacuated the whole town of everyone and everything before the toxins could escape. They made robots to guard the entrances and put an airtight bubble around it, sealing it off. There are secret entrances in the area. There's a Chaos Emerald in the most northern part of the city. I'll send Omega there. Any questions?"

Shadow raised his hand and asked, "Why can't I just Chaos Control in there and back out?"

Rouge replied, "Because the toxins are too strong. You could be dead in a heart beat even with a gas mask. The only person who could make one is Tails, and since he's gone….."

They lowered there heads in silence. Tails was missing and now they had no idea where he was.

Sonic's head popped up and he asked, "How did Omega get put back together?"

Shadow raised his head and answered, "I used Chaos Control to find his parts and forced Eggman to fix him. Omega didn't attack him as thanks. That's how he's here."

**Down at the city**

Tails was in the most southern part of the city. He saw a Gun Pawn walking up to him. (Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood enemy) Tails shot a few energy bullets at it. The robot went down. The mouth of the D.C.U. opened up and fired a bubble. The bubble covered the Gun Pawn and teleported back to the base.

"THIS THING IS SO COOL!!" Tails shouted in excitement.

He was so excited that he forgot that the speech function was still active. Some Egg Pawns came running up. Tails was panicked! He started to fire the guns and cannons and all the Egg Pawns were down for the count.

Tails was panting while he said, "Better turn off the speech function."

While he was doing that, the robot was sending the robots back to the base. He was still amazed about how this robot could do so many things. It could teleport; shoot things, fly, and much more.

'This guys a genius!!' Tails thought. 'I can't believe he built these things!! I wonder where he learned this.'

Down somewhere else, Omega was shooting his way through more Egg Pawns and a few Egg Hammers.

"MUST ANNIHILATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!! RETRIVE CHAOS EMERALD FOR ROUGE!!! MUST NOT LET ENEMIES TAKE IT!!" Omega said with emotionless rage while shooting the robots.

When they were all down, Omega moved onward. After he left, a figure appeared in an ally.

"With that robot working with me, then I'll be able to collect all those Chaos Emeralds before he can use them," said the figure. He then continued, "Project Gaia will be done no matter what. Even if I can never regain his trust, I will build an empire large than the one he's dreamed."

The figure walked out of the ally and he appeared to be a blood red colored, adult bat. He wore sunglasses that matched his fur. All of his teeth were pointed. His left hand was metal and he had a metal patch on his left cheek. He wore a piece of armor on the upper part of his body from the base of his neck to his waist and it covered his arms. He wore brown combat boots. On his legs were 4 more patches, 2 on each leg at random points. At his waist was an energy whip that was the same color as he was. There was also a pair of large guns. He probably had more weapons on him.

"I better hunt down that robot," the bat said before flying off.

Shnjko appeared, not wearing a mask, and carrying a small silver saucer.

"I can't believe he's behind the Master Emerald theft. Better start collecting all the free scrap," Shnjko said, looking down at the saucer.

He pressed the top and 5 green lights appeared around the sides. It flew over the scrap, teleporting all back to his base. It flew back to Shnjko's hand and shut off. He pocketed it and smiled. He put his hands in his coat pockets and walked off.

**Down at the north part of town**

Tails had just reached the north part of the town and saw a Chaos Emerald. He was about to grab it until Omega appeared.

"TOUCH THAT EMERALD AND YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!" Omega threatened.

Tails turned on the speech function and warned, "If you try to stop me, you will be shut down and brought back to our base for reprogramming."

Omega didn't listen; he aimed his guns and said, "YOU ASKED FOR IT."

Omega opened fire but a shield activated and took the bullets. Tails moved towards the emerald, and shot a bubble to send back to the base. The bat appeared and pried open the main hatch. It appears that the shield doesn't protect against someone or something from coming in. Tails put on the mask, but the toxins got in. Tails got the mask on but he started to choke and wheeze from the poison. He passed out on the ground.

"Stupid little fox boys can't fight so now you'll die," the bat said before pulling out a gun.

Before he could shoot, the robots autopilot kicked in. It rushed over and slammed its fist into the bat.

"Must protect young one at all cost," the robot spoke before grabbing Tails and putting him back into the control pit.

The robot stood still. Not moving an inch. The bat snarled before pulling out his whip.

"Let me kill that brat or I'll dismantle you to get at him!" the bat shouted.

Before the robot could say anything, it vanished in thin air. Omega started to flee. No emerald meant that he couldn't do his job. The bat was about to fly away until he dodged a large shell.

"Long time no see old foe," said Shnjko. He was wielding a small gun with a large loading barrel. The barrel for the shells was quiet wide as well.

The bat snarled, "It's you again!! I haven't seen you since The War of Water awhile back. The war I SHOULD have won."

Shnjko shook his head and said, "You still haven't changed a bit have you old foe. Like my disguise. I like it. What do you go by now? I go by 'Shnjko', one of the most powerful warriors I've ever met."

"My name is 'Kilertam', the one who betrayed me during the war. He was a great warrior you know. Too bad he changed sides," the bat said.

Shnjko reached into his coat and pulled out a duel-edge energy saber. Kilertam pulled out a one-handed grenade launcher. They stood there, staring at each-other, waiting for one to move. It was like time stood still.

"FIGHT!!" They shouted at the same time.

Kilertam shot a few grenades while Shnjko shot a shell from his gun. They both dodged the attacks and charged at each-other. Kilertam turned his whip into a blade. There weapons collided, and they were face to face.

"Just like the day you took my hand," Kilertam said with rage.

"You were about to take what was most precious to me," Shnjko shot back.

"You dissevered it because you are a-"Kilertam started.

"WATCH YOU LANGUAGE!!! There could be children present," Shnjko interrupted.

**Back at Sonic's**

Cream had gone home because her mom was getting worried about her. The others were waiting for Omega, hoping that he had the emerald. Knuckles, Shade, and Rouge were sparing, Sonic and Shadow were playing darts, and Amy was reading a book. Omega barged right through the front door.

"There's a door you know," Sonic said quiet agitated.

"Did you get the emerald Omega?" Rouge asked.

"STATUS REPORT! I WAS UNABLE TO RETRIEVE THE EMERALD. TAILS THE FOX WAS IN AN ENEMY ROBOT THAT TOOK THE EMERALD BEOFRE I COULD. I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT NOTHING WORKED. A MALE BAT AND FOX APPEARED. THEY WERE THE ONES WHO WERE SENDING THE ROBOTS. THE BAT HAS THE MASTER EMERALD," Omega explained.

Knuckles made a fist and said, "That bat had better hope I never find him!"

"I hope you never find him," Shade muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked Shade.

"Nothing, nothing," she defended.

Sonic was shocked. "Tails joined one of them. Which one did he join?" He asked.

"THE ONE WITH THE BLUE AND WHITE ROBOTS," Omega answered.

Amy said, "Then that would mean he's the one looking for Chaos Emeralds for his ideal. I wonder what it is. I just hope it doesn't involve us."

The others gave nods of agreement. They hoped the 2 would leave them out of this.

**Meanwhile, at some unknown location**

A large blue and white fortress was sitting near a mountain base, deep in the woods. There were many towers with saucer shaped tops. Sitting on the edge of one of them was none other that Cosmo the Seedrian. She was watching the sunset.

Shnjko walked up, sat next to her, and commented, "Reminds me of our goal."

Cosmo nodded. "I've never seen the sunset from here before. How's Tails doing?" she questioned.

Shnjko sighed, "He's doing alright for now. His body will need time to recover from the toxins. Luckily, our 2 new members helped get what we needed."

"All in a days work. Isn't that right Cheese?"

"CHAO!!" said a pair of voices from behind.

Cosmo and Shnjko turned around and saw Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla standing near the door.

"I'm glad that we joined and that we could help poor little Tails out," Vanilla said.

Shnjko nodded and said, "I'm grateful that you joined us too. You believe in our ideal and I want it to happen."

"We'll help anyway we can," Cream said.

Shnjko got up, and walked back into the base with Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Cosmo following him.

'All we need now is 4 more emeralds. I just hope we can get them,' Shnjko thought.

**To be continued…**

* * *

T.B.M.: There's chapter 2 for ya. I own Shnjko and Kilertam. They aren't really a fox or a bat!! I won't say what or who they are until later in the story.

Cosmo: I can't wait for that!!

T.B.M.: Neither can I Cosmo. If you want this to be updated faster, then please leave a review. I update when I get one good review.


	3. Robots, plans, and candy!

Sonic's Ultimate Quest

T.B.M.: I'm glad SOMEONE likes my story!! Heck, he's the only one who reviews.

Cosmo: At least you get 1 review each chapter.

T.B.M.: SO WHAT?!?! I want more reviews!! Unless you want this story to die, then REVIEW!!

Cream: I'll do the disclaimer. The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list. Oh, the start of this chapter takes place at Shnjko's base.

* * *

Down at the main base for Shnjko and his small ideal followers, Cream was in a special play room with Cheese and Cosmo. It was quiet large. There were a lot of things to do in there so they wouldn't be board.

"Hey Cosmo, when do you think Mr. Shnjko will be back from his supply trip?" Cream questioned, sitting on top of one of the many play sets that made up part of the room.

Cosmo's head popped out of a tube and she answered, "Not sure Cream. He said that he would have to get quiet a few things. I wonder where he gets it anyway. He never makes a public appearance."

Cream added, "Not to mention he said that some of the stuff he would need is rare on Mobius."

"I'm glad we don't live on any other planet than Mobius," said a raspy voice.

Cream and Cosmo looked over to the edge and saw Tails flying up. He looked slightly pale and had purple spots on his muzzle. He looked happy, but tired.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cosmo asked quiet worried about him.

Tails nodded and replied, "I got the mask on before it was too late. Shnjko said the toxins caused some damage but it wasn't enough to cause permanent damage to me. He also said he could clear the town of all toxins somehow."

Cream and Cheese laughed. Tails forgot that the toxins were TOO strong to remove.

**At some unknown location**

Shnjko was browsing around a long and tall room, filled to the brim with weapons, armor, energy shields, normal shields, and ammo. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small blue cube that had metal rims and a small opening on the top. Shnjko started to walk into the room when in the part of the room that was dark, stood a tall figure. It was male and had scales but the rest of its figures were hidden.

"How are things going sir?" the reptile asked.

Shnjko was looking at some cylinder shaped objects when he sighed, "Not so great. Someone almost lost there life because of a mistake that I made." He grabbed a few of the cylinders and put them into the cube which didn't change shape or size. Shnjko then asked, "How about you?"

"Well, you know who is getting worried about you. Other than that, everything is fine."

"That's good to know. Did my packages come yet? I've been waiting awhile for them." He grabbed a few energy shields and put them in the cube.

The figure nodded and said, "They came here yesterday milord."

Shnjko shouted, "THEN WHY DID'T YOU TELL ME!!"

"Because there was a power outage due to someone overusing there charger and something was chewing through the wiring again so it took most of the day to fix it."

Shnjko sighed before putting the last thing he needed into the cube. He then walked to where the figure was but turned left into an elevator. He pressed a button and went down to the next floor. When it came back the figure did the same thing. On this floor was a wide variety of jars and bottles with plants and colored liquids inside of them.

"Do we have any Tinkpo petals or extract?" Shnjko asked, browsing through the bottles and jars, grabbing a few to put into his storage device.

"Yes we do sir, right where they always are. Just out of curiosity, why do you need it?" the figure asked.

Shnjko turned around and answered, "Because there's a place that I need to clear out so we can use it like a testing range."

Shnjko then noticed what he was looking for. It was a bottle filled with a blue liquid that had green swirls in it. He put it into the mysterious cube. I call it mysterious because it didn't alter its shape in anyway and didn't get heavier. He walked back to the elevator and went down yet another floor. Then the figure did the same when the elevator came back. This time there was robots parts and shells. And what I mean by shells is that it was the outer part of a robot that didn't have any parts in it.

"What are you making this time sir?" the figure couldn't help but ask.

"It's a secret but it could help in a time of war you know," Shnjko answered, taking a few parts and shells.

The 2 remained silent while Shnjko kept collecting what he needed. He turned around and said, "If you know who ask, say that I'll be back soon."

The figure bowed and said, "Very well sir. I'll notify the others that you'll be gone awhile longer."

Shnjko snapped his fingers and vanished in a bright light. The figure sighed, "But for how long is the question here."

**Back in space**

Kilertam was pacing around in the M.C.R. of his large ship. A robot had claimed that it had found something interesting but needed time to gather the info to see if it was true. The only large door that lead in or out opened and a D.U. walked it.

"Status report D.U. #2089. And it better be good," he snarled, reaching for a weapon.

"Sir, if we hold off on forming the beast......" it tried to say, but Kilertam snapped, "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP!!"

The D.U. flinched before saying, "If we do, then we could collect more beasts to use for your ultimate form."

Kilertam started to think. 'If we wait longer, then he would catch on but if we did wait, then I'll be stronger than ever!!' He then ordered, "Go find more!! I want to be UNSTOPABLE!!!!!!" He then started to laugh.

The D.U. bowed before heading off. What was he up to was anyone's guess.

**Back to Shnjko**

Shnjko was working on some kind of robot. It barely looked started. It was just a body. That's what he wants you to think. He was almost done with it to tell the truth. It looked like a Voxai. (I don't know how to describe it.)

Cream walked in when Shnjko shouted, "IT'S FINISHED!!"

She covered her ears due to how loud he shouted. The robot started to float half an inch from the table, shock itself, and looked around.

"What's finished?" Cream couldn't help but ask.

Shnjko turned around and explained, "It's my new Voxai Drone or V.D. for short. It has the same powers a Voxai does but it only follows my programming and commands. It can also cloak itself and be undetectable at the same time. It likes to play and can be quiet helpful as well. You can play with it but be careful, it's a prototype and I don't want any damage done to it."

Cream nodded and ran out of the room with the V.D. following her down to the play room. Shnjko smirked before snapping his fingers and vanishing. He appeared in what appeared to be a large robot workshop.

Shnjko held up his hand and shouted, "Metal Overlord prototype-1!!"

The Metal Sonic he took was transformed into Metal Overlord. It had blue eyes that were next to each other than over one another. The body was painted red. It appeared to be inanimate but there was a large hole in its chest. It was for the power source.

"Sir, is this a good idea to try your new Emerald?" Giga asked.

Shnjko reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald. He then smiled and answered, "If this copy is stronger than the original, then why not. Besides, this new prototype will do anything I say."

He heaved his arm back and threw the emerald into the robots chest. The hole closed and the robot became active. It looked around until it saw Shnjko.

"What are my orders my master?" the robot asked.

"Defend the base if something the other robots can't handle. Don't cause any death and that's about it for now," Shnjko said.

The robot bowed, or at least tried to, and said, "Yes sir, I will deactivate until I'm needed." The robot then did just that.

"AMAZING SIR!! The emerald is giving off more energy than the original and is only working with your machines or you alone. We could have 7 Ultimate Robots in no time!!" Giga cheered. It appears that Giga had emotions like normal people.

Shnjko sighed and explained, "Yeah, you wish. The problem is that each emerald has different energy signatures and each robot will react differently to each one so it won't be easy. The only other 2 robots that can use the emeralds are still under construction. It'll be awhile before they're ready."

"It should go easily if we don't get interrupted by anything. That reminds me, the anti-toxic bomb is almost ready for clearing Toxic Town," Giga stated.

Shnjko nodded and said, "Let me know when it's done and make sure to finish the robots to my specifications. Only ask me if you want to change anything. And make sure we have enough Skimko Gel for the other bots." He then walked into an elevator and went up to a higher floor.

Giga let out a sigh and said, "This is going to be difficult to do. But I still want to know how he gets so much scrap iron."

Shnjko was traveling up to a special room. It had all there food in it bit in the center was a pile of colored spheres. They came in 3 colors; they were pink, blue and yellow. He walked over to it and grabbed a pink one and held it to his mouth. He then slurped it up like water.

"These Simonkal balls are great! Good thing I grabbed a few before I came here," commented Shnjko.

Cosmo walked in and asked, "What are Simonkal balls anyway?"

Shnjko chuckled and explained, "It's a type of candy from another planet I visited once. They taste very sweet and come in 3 flavors. They can taste like strawberries, blueberries, or bananas. They seem like water but they don't turn into liquids until you slurp them up."

Cosmo decided to try one but Shnjko warned, "THOSE AREN'T SAFE!!"

She didn't listen. She slurped it up and became addicted to it. She started to eat (or drink) the candy balls at a good pace. Shnjko did a face palm and sighed.

"I should have said this earlier. A plant that is used to make it is addictive to other species. Good thing a few are a cure to it," he sighed. He then said, "Let me know when she's taken the cure Giga."

"Yes sir, I will."

Shnjko walked off, hoping that he could find more Chaos Emeralds soon.

* * *

T.B.M.: If you have an idea about how they should find the other 4 emeralds, send them in a review.

Tails: I hope Cosmo returns back to normal soon.

Cream: Me too. Oh yeah, Mr. Bowser Monster owns those robots he made, that figure, and that candy. Don't use them without his permission please.


	4. I give up

I give up.

Yeah, bet you werent expecting me to add anything huh? Well, Ive given up on Fanfictoin. I dont see a point in making something that hardly gets looked at, let alone reviewed. Ive put my heart and soul into all the work for these things. If enough people give me reviews to get back into this, then Ill return. Until then, farewell.

T.B.M.


End file.
